Blank Past
by Lunamon810
Summary: Fourteen year old Sharon is excited to finally start her journey, being stopped before by a new law that said you have to be fourteen to start  your journey. But when she gets her pokemon, she passes out immideitly! And she can't remember anything now!


Twelve year old Shardon Johnson jumped out of her bed and hit the snooze button on her Squirtal alarm clock. She ran to her closet and got out her cloths. She locked her bedroom door and changed into a zebra pattern shirt, with a grey thin cloth vest attached to it. And she pulled on grey and white pants that went just below her knees, but were made to kind of stick to her legs, rather than move around a lot. Than she put on black flip flops. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were brown. She brushed threw her hair and picked up her dark green backpack. She had already packed the previous night. She rushed downstairs.

She hated the fact you had to be fourteen to start your journey.

"Bye mom!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Shardon lived in Pallet town, across the street from where Ash Ketchum used to live before he went on his pokemon journey. He was somewhere in Unova last time she checked. Shardon quickly made it to the lab and ran inside.

"Professor Oak?" She called.

"Help!" A elderly voice called.

Shardon ran to the back of the lab. There were several people in black outfits with big dark red r's on their shirt chests.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

Shardon sped out of the lab and to the small police office.

"Officer Jenny come quick! Someone is at professor Oak's lab, loads of people, in black suits with big red R's on their chests, and they look like their stealing pokemon! And professor Oak is tied up!" Shardon exclaimed as soon as she was in the same room as officer Jenny.

"I'd better hurry!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she ran back out of the small building and got onto her motorcycle.

Officer Jenny started her motorcycle and sped off to professor Oak's lab, Shardon fallowing next to the motorcycle, being a very fast runner. They made it after just a minute and the two ran into the back room. Everyone dropped the pokeballs and jumped out threw the windows, and Officer Jenny ran out after them. Shardon rushed to Professor Oak and untied him.

"Are you ok?" Shardon asked.

"I'm fine. They didn't appear to steal any pokemon, so thats good." Professor Oak said.

"Good." Shardon said standing up and examining the room.

There were loads of pokeballs on the floor, no doubt containing trainer's pokemon.

"Its a mess in here now that those dumb people have been in here." Shardon stated.

Officer Jenny rushed back in panting.

"All of them got away, except for a boy and girl. They're both just about 17 if we are correct, so we'll have to see what we can get out of them. Is everyone all right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We're fine, but now this room is a wreck. Do you need any of this stuff for the crime or are we good to clean up?" Shardon asked.

"We don't need anything." Officer Jenny said.

Shardon helped professor Oak up.

"Well I'd better get going, thank you." Officer Jenny said.

"Thank you officer." Professor Oak said.

Officer Jenny rushed out.

"Well, I guess we'd better get working on cleaning up if we're going to get this placed cleaned up." Shardon said.

"I couldn't ask you to help me clean up. You've already helped me save all the pokemon." Professor Oak said." And me."

"You didn't ask me, I said I'm going to. And I didn't save anyone, I just got officer Jenny. And who were those creeps anyways?" Shardon asked.

"Team Rocket grunts." Professor Oak said.

They got to work on cleaning up the room, and after about fifteen minutes all of the pokemon were returned to where they should be.

"Finally done." Shardon said smiling satisfactedly.

"Thanks for helping me. So I suppose the reason you originally came was to get your first pokemon, correct?" Professor Oak asked.

"Correct." Shardon said.

"Well, fallow me." Professor Oak said.

They walked back to the front room and he led her to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"I believe you're familure with the three Kanto starters." Professor Oak said." Of could give you one of the lab's other pokemon."

"That'd kind of be cheating according to my rules. So I'll take Charmander." Shardon said smiling.

"Well, ok then. Your very honest. You want to start out your journey like all pokemon trainers have to. Stuff like that will earn you a lot of respect." Professor Oak said.

Professor Oak picked up a pokeball that was in the middle. He handed it to her, but when she grabbed it she looked at the window, she gasped, and passed out. She hit the floor with a thud, her hand still grasping her pokeball.

"Shardon!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Shardon blinked her eyes open. She sat up. She was in a hospital room, in a bed. There were three people in the room. Two had black hair and brown eyes like her. One was a woman. She was wearing a aqua blue sleeveless shirt and a black skirt that went below her knees, and black dress shoes. The other one was a man. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a black leather jacket, and black dress pants and shoes. The third person was professor Oak, but she didn't recognize any of them.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Shardon asked.

"She doesn't recognize us?" The woman asked worriedly.

"What could have caused this?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure..."Professor Oak said.

"Um...I asked a question, and I'd like some answers." Shardon said.

The lady sighed.

"She really must not recognize us. She'd never even think about talking to us like that, not that that was really bad. Shardon, I'm your mother. This is your father, and that's professor Oak." The lady said. "And your at the hospital.

"Shardon?" Shardon asked.

"Oh dear, she doesn't even remember who she is!" Her mom exclaimed.

"You mean, I'm Shardon?" Shardon asked.

"Yes." Her mom said.

Shardon looked at her right hand. A pokeball was in it.

"Why do I have a pokeball? And, why am I at the hospital?" Sharon asked

"That's your first pokemon, Charmander. Your here because you passed out." Professor Oak said. "Do you remember anything?"

"No...I remember stuff like what pokemon are, and books I've read, and stuff in them, but I don't remember names, and many events." Shadon said.

Shardon stood up.

"Where are you going?" Her dad asked.

"Where do you think?" Shardon asked." Passed out or not its time for my pokemon journey."

"But-"

"Look dad if I really want to figure out what happened to me, but I might never find out. But going on my adventure might help me figure it out." Shardon said." And if I don't, I'll have to live with it. I can't waste a ton of time trying to figure it out."

"Well, I guess we can't stop you." Her mom said.

Professor Oak handed her a red device and five empty pokeballs.

"This is my pokedex and pokeballs, right?" Shardon asked.

"Yes. And I warn you, that Charmander is a bit of a...rebel. Are you going to name it?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah, but what gender is it?" Shardon asked.

"Its a boy." Professor Oak said.

"I want to name him Flame than. I know its not original, but I like it." Shardon said." And if I had any plans on what to name him I obviously don't remember them."

"Well, I guess Flame it is than." Professor Oak said.

"You didn't eat breakfast before you left." Her mom said.

"I'm not hungry, I'll eat at a pokemon center later on. Well, better be heading out, bye!" Shardon said and ran out before anyone could stop her.

"Well...he said Charmander was "a bit of a rebel" so lets see how this works out." Ariana thought throwing Flame's pokeball.

A orange lizard like pokemon came out of the pokeball. It's stomach was a yellowish tan color, along with the whole bottom of it's tail. Its tail had a flame on it, naturally. She always had to make sure that flame stayed lit, or Charmander would die.

"Hi Charmander." Shardon said getting on her knees to talk with Charmander at eye level.

"Char." Charmander said sounding mad and bored, and turning its head to the side.

Shardon sighed standing up.

"I guess you are very rebellious." Shardon said.

"Charmander." Charmander said with a stiff nod.

"Well its your choice. Do you want to be in your pokeball for now, or do you want to walk?" Shardon asked getting back on her knees with Charmander's pokeball in her right hand.

Charmander walked in place, which Shardon took as walking.

"Ok then." Shardon said once again standing up.

The pokeball shrunk and she hooked it on her belt. She hooked the other five pokeballs the professor had given her on her belt, and the pokedex in her backpack.

"Your nickname is Flame, ok?" Shardon asked.

"Charmander." Charmander said blankly, nodding.

"Ok flame, lets go!" Shardon said running in the direction of the forest.

Well guys, that's chapter one. Bit of a odd twist of fate for Shardon, no? Had to come up with something original, and I did It when I wasn't even trying! I was laying on my bed, reading pokemon manga, when BOOM idea popped into my head. Just like that. Ok I sound like Wheatly from Portal 2 don't I? Well sorry for such a short chapter. I'm currently writing…well working on around 5 stories a lot, but I'm only posting two right now. I may post my card captor story at some point. Thanks for reading, chapter two will be up…at some point.


End file.
